funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Puzzle 2
Monkey Puzzle 2 is a single-player puzzle game released on 27th February 2008. It is a sequel to the original Monkey Puzzle, which is on Jagex's website (see Trivia). Gameplay The controls used in this game are the right arrow key, left arrow key and either the space bar or the ctrl key. The left and right arrow keys are used to aim and the space bar or ctrl key to fire nuts at monkeys. The goal of each level is to dislodge all the monkeys. Monkeys are dislodged by attaching two nuts of the same colour as the monkey to the monkey. The water level is also constantly rising and there is a glowing line slightly above the surface. If any nut, monkey or other object touches this line, the game is over. There are four worlds, each with five levels. However, if one loses the game, he has to start at the first level of the first world. There are no save points in this game. For each level completed the player gets 10000 points and a time bonus of anywhere between 10000 and 0. There are also 5 tips to help the player as he progresses throughout the game, which can be found by enabling tips in the instructions section. Story Deep in the jungle, the great explorer, Farnsworth, is up some creek without a paddle. The waters are rising and the locals will only throw him a line if he gets rid of the monkeys from the branches above. Fortunately, he has a catapult, lots of nuts and a good eye for monkey-hide. There are five different colours of monkeys, nuts and spiders: brown, yellow, green, red and blue. Regular Nuts Nuts are used to dislodge monkeys. When a player manages to get three objects of the same colour in a row, they will disappear, dislodging everything attached to them. Regular nuts can be brown, yellow, green, red or blue. Silver Nuts The silver nut is introduced near the end of the first world. They are very heavy, and cause any other nuts they hang from to rotate so the silver nut is directly below the top anchor point. Silver nuts can still be caught in spiderwebs. They are similar to the Orbs in the game Geoblox. Monkeys Monkeys must be dislodged to complete the level. They behave similarly to nuts. Spiders Starting from the second world, spiders are introduced into the game. These spiders, like the monkeys, can be dislodged by throwing 2 nuts of the same colour as the spider at it. However, if the nut thrown is a different colour, it will get trapped in the spider's web, posing as a hindrance. When a spider is dislodged, its web goes away. You don't need to dislodge any spiders to complete a level. Blocks Starting from the third world, blocks are introduced into the game. These blocks behave exactly like the walls on the side of the screen, but they can be placed anywhere. This means that nuts bounce off them, and thus the blocks can be used to reach monkeys that would otherwise be difficult to reach. Also, the game will be over if the glowing line touches any block. Crumbly blocks break after being hit once, but will still deflect the nut that hits it before crumbling. If the player does not destroy a crumbly block before it touches the glowing line, he will also die. Useful Tactics Nut Eliminating After getting to the third world, it is possible to eliminate a nut you are about to shoot but don't need by using the lower side of blocks to propel it back to the bottom of the screen. This method is very useful for disposing of silver nuts and for Colour Eliminating. Colour Eliminating After fully removing all objects of a certain colour (including nuts, monkeys and spiders) and clearing the "Next Nuts" stack from that colour (might be tricky as shooting the nut into the playfield will cause it to stay in play and not get eliminated unless timed correctly or more easily by using Nut Eliminating), that colour will never appear again on that level. This is a very useful technique for avoiding situations where you have to shoot nuts you don't need randomly, clattering the screen with objects. It is possible to stay with only one colour on-screen although it's a bit difficult to remove the second colour from the stack after getting to two colours on-screen. This can also be exploited to get the Explorer in the Mist achievement easily. Achievements Trivia The original Monkey Puzzle can still be played here. Jagex no longer provides any link to the original. This game and Vertigo 2 are the only games to have a 2 added to their name after being updated. de:Affenpuzzle 2 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Puzzle Games Category:Original Games Category:Single Player Games Category:All Games